


Game of Love

by CamoAndTea3



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Kiss, Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Crushes, Domestic Fluff, Dragons, Farmers au, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kisses, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Same Team Au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-15 09:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11802909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamoAndTea3/pseuds/CamoAndTea3
Summary: Iwaidai Week 2k17Day 1-Roomates/College AUDay 2-Magic/Fantasy AUDay 3-Superhero/Villain AUDay 4-Farmer Boys AUDay 5-Age Change AU (Childhood/Aged-Up)Day 6-Same Team AUDay 7-Soulmate/Reincarnation AU





	1. Day 1: Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> It's funny cause I was orginally gonna take a week or two off before starting on the sequel to Iwa's b-day fic but the day I posted it I found out about Iwadai week and was like I HAVE TO DO THIS. 
> 
> And don't worry, I promise that this will be the most angsty thing I will ever write for these two haha

Daichi wakes to the startling sound of his phone vibrating violently next to his ear, rubbing his tired eyes mindlessly as it rattles against the bottom of the lamp. He reaches for the device in a daze, patting his hand down lazily against the top of the nightstand until he finds it. Without a second thought, Daichi accepts the call, snuggling further into the warmth and comfort of his blankets.

“Hello?” he mumbles, a bit grouchier than he intended but Daichi isn’t really in the right mindset to care if he sounds like an ass. Whoever it is that called him better have a damn good reason for waking him up at God knows wh— 

_“Sawamura?”_

Daichi opens his eyes at the quiet, somber voice, suddenly feeling more awake than he did a moment ago. He perches up against the headboard of his bed as he draws a familiar face to the other half of the phone call. “Iwaizumi?”

“Yeah.”

“What’s wrong?” Daichi turns to look at his alarm clock, frowning worryingly when he sees that it’s a quarter after three. “Are you okay?”

“Is it okay if I come over?” Iwaizumi asks, completely ignoring Daichi’s question. He takes a deep breath. “I know that it’s late and—Oh shit. I woke you up, didn’t I?” Daichi hears Iwaizumi curse under his breath. “Never mind. Forget it. I’m so sorry for waking y—”

“It’s alright.” Daichi interrupts, stretching to turn the lamp light on, “You can come over.”

Iwaizumi hesitates. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, I promise. Just text me when you’re close by, okay?”

“Okay.”

After they exchange their goodbyes, Daichi wanders out of his room to pour himself a small glass of water. Anxiety hovers over him like a dark cloud as he moves out of the kitchen and  into the living room, raining down on Daichi mercilessly as he sits on the couch and waits for Iwaizumi to come.

They've only been living in Tokyo for three, short months, and even after transferring from the same technical college to their own respective universities, neither Daichi nor Iwaizumi still have a good grasp on the all of the twists and turns of the metropolis. Sure, they don’t live in the heart of such a lively city, but Iwaizumi’s dorm is far enough away from Daichi’s apartment that it evokes a strong sense of unease in Daichi, especially when the rain is coming down as hard as it is outside and having Iwaizumi call out of the blue like that.

Daichi just hopes that whatever is eating at Iwaizumi isn’t anything major.

A sudden knock shakes Daichi out of his thoughts, forcing him onto his feet. He doesn’t really know what to expect when he opens the door, but it certainly isn’t his boyfriend completely drenched to the bone, shoulders slumped and gaze averted, looking like he’s on the verge of tears.

“I’m sorry for bothering you.” he mumbles, guilt seeping out of every ounce of his being as he stares down at the ring of water droplets surrounding his bare feet.

“I already told you that it was alright. Here.” Daichi whispers, gently lacing their hands together as he guides Iwaizumi out of the hallway and into the apartment. “I’ll get you something dry to wear.”

Once in the comfort and privacy of Daichi’s room, Iwaizumi proceeds to strip out of his wet clothes, bellowing out a tearful tirade of unwarranted apologies as Daichi helps him dry off the remaining water clinging to his skin. Daichi washes all of his boyfriend’s worries away with reassuring words and tender kisses, promising Iwaizumi that he will never, _ever_ , be a bother in his eyes.

After giving Iwaizumi a pair of sweatpants and an old t-shirt to wear for the night, Daichi ushers Iwaizumi into his bed, tucking him in close against his chest. He waits until Iwaizumi’s shaky breaths and uncontrollable tears die down before asking what caused him so much grief and discomfort.

“It’s nothing major, I promise.” Iwaizumi assures, “I was just thinking about things and―I don’t know―I guess I just got really homesick.” His grip around Daichi’s torso tightens. “I just really wanted to see you.”

Daichi smiles and kisses the top of Iwaizumi’s head, rubbing comforting circles all around his boyfriend’s back. “Nothing wrong with that.”

They fall asleep shortly thereafter, curled up close next to one another in a loving embrace as the storm outside tames into nothing more than gentle drizzling and whispering winds.

_____ 

Daichi wakes to the dawn’s early light cascading vibrantly through the window, groaning irritatedly as his eyes crank open. All of that irritation washes away, however, when he stumbles upon Iwaizumi’s sleeping form lying just beside him. 

Typically, Iwaizumi is the early bird in the relationship, but given the rough night he just had, it doesn’t surprise Daichi that he woke up before him. Given this rare treat, Daichi takes a few moments to examine his boyfriend’s face, searching for any signs of discomfort.

Other than the slight puffiness protruding just below his eyes, Iwaizumi appears to be more at peace than he did the night prior. Daichi exhales a sigh of relief and strokes his fingers tenderly along Iwaizumi’s cheek, smiling when Iwaizumi begins to stir, his beautiful green eyes fluttering open.

“Morning, handsome.” Daichi giggles as Iwaizumi turns his head to brush his lips against the palm of his hand.

“Mornin’, gorgeous.” Iwaizumi grins.

Daichi brushes his hand against the side of Iwaizumi’s face. “How’re you feeling?”

“A lot better than last night.” Iwaizumi mumbles, scooting closer to give Daichi a quick peck on the lips. He shifts back and gazes at his boyfriend with sleepy, but loving eyes. “Thanks for letting me sleep over, Sawamura. I really appreciate it.”

Daichi smiles and returns the kiss. “I know you would've done the same.”

Iwaizumi chuckles in agreement, motioning Daichi to move onto his back so that he can lay on his chest. Once in a comfortable position, Daichi runs his fingers through Iwaizumi’s unruly hair, humming softly as he thinks.

“Maybe we could take a trip back to Miyagi sometime.” Daichi suggests after a couple moments of silence. “We could do a road trip. Visit all our friends and family. Maybe do a little sight seeing. Whataya say?”

Iwaizumi smiles, snuggling closer into Daichi’s chest. “We could do that.”

They spend the next few hours lounging around idly in Daichi’s bed, cuddling and kissing without a single care in the world. Fortunately, Iwaizumi doesn't have any classes today. Unfortunately, Daichi does, but he figures he can just shoot Kuroo a text and ask him if he can him loan his chemistry notes because as far as Daichi is concern, he and Iwaizumi aren't going anywhere today.


	2. Day 2: Support

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to say this yesterday and I'm pretty sure someone else has pointed it out but I really like the fact that Iwadai week started on the 14th since their jersey numbers are 1 and 4. I don't know if that was intentional or if it was just a happy coincidence but it makes me really happy for some reason haha

Hajime smiles as wide and as ecstatic as someone zipping through the air on the back of dragon can, giggling as the wind tickles his skin, weaving its gentle fingers through his hair as he spirals downwards. Even through the blurred, foggy vision of his flying goggles, Hajime manages to locate the small island hidden beneath the endless sea of white haze. With one final tug of her reins, Hajime motions Silverfang downwards, tucking in closer to the dragon’s azure-silver scales as she descends closer and closer to the island.

They land with a gentle thud , leaves crackling softly under the combined weight of the duo as Hajime removes his goggles and laughs.

“Good girl, Silverfang!” he coos, hopping off the back of the large beast. Hajime rubs the sides of Silver fang's scaly cheeks, showering her with praises and compliments as her long, spiky tail strikes the ground with each thundering wag. “Do you think we beat ‘em this time?”

“No.” Hajime whips his head around at the sudden response, lips curling into an euphoric grin when he spots a familiar face hiding several yards away. “But there’s always next time.”

“Daichi!” Hajime breaths, jogging up to where the man sits complacent up against the sturdy trunk of a large oak tree, Silverfang trotting not too far behind. “How’d you guys beat us?”

Daichi averts his gaze down at Hajime’s boots, cheeks flushing a rosy pink. He scratches the back of his neck. “Well, I may or may not have misheard what time we were suppose to meet up…”

Hajime smiles. He’s been doing that a lot today, but then again, he always finds himself smiling more on the days he and Daichi get to meet up like this.

It had been a coincidence that Hajime was able to spot this little island during one of his many flights with Silverfang, even more of a coincidence that Daichi had chose to visit it that very same day. It was an awkward encounter, given each man’s respective crush for the other, but with their love of peace and quiet, the two had unspokingly decided that this was their place, eventually turning those feelings of infatuation into something more.

It’s such a small thing really, being able to sneak out like this just to spend some quality time with Daichi, but good _god_ does it bring Hajime so much joy.

“I hope you weren’t waiting too long.” Hajime says, placing a quick peck on Daichi’s cheek before sitting down next to him. He leans his head up against the crook of Daichi’s shoulder, gazing down at the pieces of paper scattered around his lover’s lap. “Whatcha working on?”

“Just something for my medicines and potions class.” Daichi answers as he puts away the papers inside his satchel. He kisses the side of Hajime’s head before continuing. “But I got everything done while I was waiting for you two, so.”

Hajime grins. “So, does that mean your lap is up for grabs?”

Daichi merely shrugs his shoulders, smirking playfully. “I don’t know. What harrowing, over-dramatic excuse do you have for me this time?”

Hajime groans exaggeratedly, falling over-dramatically onto the comfortable cushions of his lover’s thighs. He places the back of his hand on his forehead, speaking in a tone so pitiful it’s almost funny. “Now that you mention it, Silverfang was going pretty fast on our way over here. I think I must’ve hit my head or something. Everything’s blurry. I’m seeing stars. Gotta lay down. You know how it is, Daichi.”

Daichi grins. “Well, when you put it like that, I guess I got no other choice.”

Hajime returns the playful smile, adjusting his  position on Daichi’s lap to make himself more comfortable. Just as he is about to close his eyes, a scorching red flame flares over Hajime’s head, just narrowly missing him. He jerks up at the sudden guttural growl, eyes widening when he meets the steely-dark gaze of a dragon several yards away.

“Onyx!” Daichi yells towards the large beast, glaring at him with the same conviction one would see an exasperated parent use on their disobedient child. He doesn’t even flinch when Onyx opens his mouth to shoot more fire in Hajime’s direction. “Stop that!”

If there’s one thing that will never cease to amaze Hajime, it’s the fact that Daichi has the balls to chastise his very, very big dragon who always looks like he’s on the verge of ripping someone’s head off.

Onyx huffs in response, smoke flaring out of his nostrils. He gestures towards Hajime with an aggressive jerk of the head, baring his teeth as he growls out something that Hajime can only assume is more colorful words and phrases directed towards him.

“I do not care if you don’t want him lying on me. You don’t try to set people on fire like that!”

Onyx narrows his brow challengingly, opening his mouth as to make a retort, but stops when Silverfang bumps her head against him, eyeing him warily. They argue in their own little dragon talk in the form of growls, grunts, and head movements, occasionally making not-so-subtle glances at the confused couple as they each make their case. Eventually, Onyx plops down onto the ground with a defeated huff, Silverfang curling up right beside to him, seemingly pleased with the situation.

“Damn, he still doesn’t like me, does he?” Hajime wonders aloud, sighing in content when Daichi begins to run his fingers through his hair.

“It’s not that he doesn’t like you. It’s just―Onyx’s just protective of me s’all. He’s like that with everybody.” Daichi pauses, “You’re just a special case since you’re, you know―”

“―the love of your life?” Hajime finishes with a cheeky grin, lacing their fingers together in a firm grip. He brushes his lips against the calloused skin, feeling his heart flutter at the way his lover’s ears turn red.

Daichi snorts and shakes his head, gazing down at the man in front of him with the utmost affection. With a loving smile that’s always reserved for Hajime, Daichi leans down until their lips are just millimeters apart, humming softly. “That’s one way of putting it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't what I originally wanted to do for this prompt but since this was one of the last ones I worked on and I ran out of time (i.e I'm a slow writer) I had to change it but I'm pretty satisfied with the end result :D
> 
> Hope you like it!


	3. Day 3: Strength

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gonna apologize right away for the bad hero/villain names. I'm not that creative and I literally came up with them all before I posted this haha
> 
> On a side note, I'm actually really proud of this one! I feel like I went outta my comfort zone (straight up fluff) and did pretty well haha

Adrenaline pumps through Daichi’s veins like a well oiled machine, controlling his every movement as he flies rapidly between skyscrapers, narrowly dodging every brick, pole, and tree charging his way. His eyes rapidly scan the area for any sort of opening, shooting skywards when he spots one. Daichi grips the amulet hiding in his palm tight with all of his might, mentally chastising himself for being so reckless.

He should've known that breaking into the museum alone would be a risky feat, especially considering all of the new, not to mention annoying, heros that have been popping up seemingly out of nowhere. But Daichi enjoys a challenge, and he, Sugawara, and Asahi all promised each other that they wouldn’t do anything _“villainy”_ during the daytime, so he went through with it despite the odds of him going home scotch free being virtually nonexistent.

And there also may or may not be a certain spiky-headed hero whom Daichi’s had the pleasure of sparing with on more than one occasion that he may or may not be interested in.

Daichi allows himself a only second to turn his head around and sure enough, Elan is hot on his trail, bouncing from brick to brick as the force of his hands and feet propel him forward, leaving monstrous dents from where they come into contact with the buildings.

He may not be able to fly like Daichi, but Elan sure as hell doesn’t let that slow him down.

Looking back probably wasn’t the best move, because before Daichi knows it, Elan latches persistently onto his ankle, violently throwing him off balance. Daichi thinks quickly, however, using the extra momentum from Elan to twist his body around and fling the hero down straight into the ground.

Elan slams into the concrete with a thundering crack, dust and debris shooting from the ground like bullets.

Daichi may be a quote-on-quote _“bad guy”_ , but killing his enemies isn’t exactly something that sits well in his stomach. In fact, the only reason Daichi basically roundhouse kicked Elan into the cold, hard alley floor was because he knew that, with his superhuman strength and hardening abilities, Elan would be able to take it.

But that being said, Daichi is a worrier by nature, and therefore has to go check on Elan.

While still maintaining his distance, Daichi floats gently down onto the alleyway ground, his black cape whooshing silently behind him, and observes the damage.

Elan lies motionless, save for the shallow twitching of his face and finger, embedded in at least several centimeters of concrete. Numerous rips and tears scatter along the cyan and white expanse of his uniform, cuts of various depths and lengths following in suit.

Feeling ballsy and maybe just a tad insane, Daichi lies his head against the broad of Elan’s chest, fluttering his eyes shut as he searches for a pulse. He sighs in relief when he hears the hero’s shallow heartbeats. It’s faint, but at least he’s alive.

Satisfied and more than grateful that he didn’t hurt Elan as bad as he thought he had, Daichi gets up and begins walking away to leave when something catches his eyes. He does a double take when he realizes that Elan’s mask is no longer fully intact, revealing a hauntingly familiar face. Daichi’s heart jumps all the way from his chest to his throat when he stumbles closer, dropping down onto his knees like a rock, hands quivering as he carefully removes the mask.

He releases a breath he didn’t realize he was holding when the face behind the mask turns out to be no other than Iwaizumi Hajime. Otherwise known as Daichi’s long and unrequited crush; probably even more unrequited now that the fact that their opposing positions on the world of justice has come to light.

“Dammit.” Daichi curses, unveiling his hood to make sure his eyes aren’t playing any cruel tricks on him. He runs his fingers gently over Iwaizumi’s cheek, sighing irritably. “Why do you have to be—What am I supposed to do now?”

Daichi’s not that big of an ass to just leave Iwaizumi alone in the middle of an alley, especially in the unconscious state he’s in. He does know where Iwaizumi lives, but Daichi doesn’t want to run the risk of bumping into any of his roommates, or challenge the possibility of Iwaizumi waking up. Daichi doesn’t even _know_ how he would explain that one.

But he also doesn’t want to just _leave_ him here.

Daichi bites his bottom lip as he contemplates his choices. After several moments of weighing out all of the pros and cons, he picks Iwaizumi up as gently and as tenderly as he can, carefully positioning him behind his back before flying off in the direction of Iwaizumi’s apartment.

Now this leaves the problem of what Daichi is going to do once they meet again; as friends or as foes.

_____

The first two thoughts that pop up into Hajime’s mind when he wakes up are _damn, my head really hurts_ and _where the hell am I?_

It takes a few moments, but eventually Hajime comes to terms with his surroundings and realizes that the strange room he’s in is actually his apartment bedroom. He sits up and immediately regrets it, wincing as he’s hit with the brute force of just how sore his body is. There isn’t a single spot on Hajime’s body that doesn’t feel like it just got sucker-punched with a freight train.

Or cement rather.

He must of made a pretty loud noise or something, because soon Hajime hears his door creak open, Oikawa’s fluffy locks peeking through the crack.

“You finally up, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asks, sauntering his way inside. He chuckles at his friend’s roughened state. “Wow. You look like hell.”

Hajime rolls his eyes. “I _feel_ like hell.”

Oikawa plops down on the foot of Hajime’s bed, nodding towards his mangled clothing. “Looks like you’re gonna need a new suit. Again.”

Hajime opens his mouth to curse―that’s his third suit this month alone―but stops when his eyes stumble upon the peculiar sight of his suit; more specifically the damage.

It’s not all of the rips and tears that catch his attention, no. It’s what’s supposed to be underneath all of those rips and tears that send Hajime’s mind into overdrive.

Where bruised, bloody, and broken flesh is suppose to be lies the exact opposite; clean, almost untouched skin.

Hajime knows that that is impossible, given the size of some of the holes loitering around on his hero attire, but quickly dismisses the thought. Oikawa or Matsukawa probably got Hanamaki to come over and heal him.

“Well,” Oikawa pats his Hajime’s thigh, which still hurts mind you, and stands up. “can’t lay here all day. Come on, it’s time to get up. You got class in a few hours, Iwa-chan.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m getting up. Just quit your yapping.” Hajime sits up and groans, unleashing a slew of colorful words as he limps towards his closet. “Well, if anything, thanks Oikawa.”

“For what?”

“I don’t know how you did it or how you found me, but thanks for bringing me back home.” Hajime says as he strips out of his tattered suit, wincing as he pulls the constricting material off of his aching limbs. “If you hadn’t done that, I’d probably be waking in a bed of concrete right ‘bout now.”

Oikawa stops at the door, gazing at Hajime with a curious expression. “What are you talking about?”

Hajime furrows his brow, confused. “You brought me home last night, right?”

Oikawa shakes his head. “No. I slept over at Yui’s last night, and didn’t come home until a couple hours ago.”

Hajime bites his inner cheek, shifting his gaze towards his window. He didn’t notice it before, but there’s a slight breeze flowing through the room, cool and refreshing, entering from an almost inconspicuous gap.

“Huh.”

_____

_What the hell is Daichi going to do?_

Of course with his luck, Daichi’s first class after last night’s crazy endeavor is physics, the class he shares with his intangible crush and apparent foe Iwaizumi Hajime.

Daichi slams his face onto his desk and groans, catching the attention of his friends.

“What’s up with you?” Sugawara asks.

Asahi nods. “Yeah, you’ve been weird ever since you came home last night.”

“I’m going through a quarter-life crisis.” Daichi grumbles.

“Daichi you’re not even twenty-one, how can you be having a quarter-life crisis?”

Before Daichi can even formulate a coherent thought on how he’s even going to begin to explain to his friends that his crush is one of their sworn enemies, said crush comes waltzing in through the door alongside Oikawa. They wander over to Daichi and company, chatting up a storm before class starts.

“Iwaizumi, what happened to your face?” Daichi hears Sugawara ask, already knowing the full details of the who, what, when, where, why, and how.

He sneaks a glance towards Iwaizumi, and immediately feels a strange mixture of guilt and pride dwell in the pit of his stomach. Other than one very prominent cut across his cheek, Iwaizumi thankfully has virtually no visible damage, save for a few light scratches here and there. Daichi can only imagine how sore he must be feeling right now.

“I got a little too close and comfortable with a stray cat on my way home last night.” Comes the seamless response.

“You know you deserved it.” Oikawa laughs, earning an icy look from his best friend.

Daichi doesn’t know what he’s more impressed with; Iwaizumi’s lie or the fact that his voice never wavers when he answers all their friends’ light hearted questions about the encounter. He doesn’t have much time to dwell on it, however, as their professor chooses that moment to walk inside and encourages everyone to sit down and get ready.

“You mind if we sit with you guys?” Oikawa asks.

“Oh yeah, go ahead.” Sugawara replies with a wave of the hand.

Daichi inhales in a sudden sharp breath of air when Iwaizumi casually takes the empty seat located just beside him, wondering how the hell it’s possible to hear your own rapid heart beat screaming in your ears. Daichi can’t even focus on what the professor’s saying, too concerned on not internally combusting into a millions pieces.

He feels Iwaizumi tap on his shoulder a few minutes into the lecture, sounding genuinely concerned when he whispers, “You okay?”

“Y-yeah.” Daichi hears himself squeak, cringing at how high pitched his voice sounds when he speaks. “I’m okay.”

Too preoccupied with his own conflicting thoughts and feelings about the entire situation, Daichi misses the small, but fond smile Iwaizumi sends his way, unaware that his “unrequited” crush may not be so unrequited after all.

_____

About a week or so later, Hajime and Oikawa find themselves responding to a distress call from a nearby bank, claiming that the infamous Night Hawks are at it again, running the establishment dry for all it’s worth. Hajime dons his newly acquired suit, and quickly makes his way towards the bank, Oikawa soaring not too far behind.

Hajime’s not going to lie; he’s been itching to get some sort of payback ever since Corvus catapulted him straight into the back alley cement. He doesn’t necessarily want to slam Corvus into a brick wall or anything, but he definitely doesn’t want to let him off easy. Just something that will even the tide between them, and if some blood is drawn then well, that’s just the way the cookie crumbles.

Hajime doesn’t remember what exactly triggered his and Corvus’ playful rivalry, but he sure as hell is happy it did. There’s a certain joy and thrill Hajime experiences whenever he goes toe-to-toe with the villain, one that cannot be replicated nor explained, no matter how many different foes he faces.

“Drop the money!” Hajime shouts when he encounters his foe, already prepared for another game of cat-and-mouse. What he isn’t prepared for, however, is the complete one-eighty turn Corvus’ demeanor suddenly takes.

Unlike the calm, confident bravado he usually carries himself with, Corvus morphs into a stuttering mess, stumbling backwards as he meets the steely gaze of the hero. Hajime swears that underneath the dark, mysterious shadow of his hood, Corvus’ face is flushed bright pink, sweat building on the crease of his forehead as his eyes widen in something that Hajime cannot describe.

Hajime has no idea what set off such a strange and unorthodox reaction out of the villain. He can only assume so much when Corvus suddenly chucks the sack of money he was carrying at him, stuttering profusely.

“H-here! Just ta-take it!”

Before Hajime can even catch the money, Corvus takes off, shooting out through the window he and his teammates presumably broke in from like a rocket, leaving a cloud of bewilderment in his wake. Inferno Man and The Beast glance towards each other, eyes wide and mouth agape, appearing just as confused as Hajime and Oikawa, if not more.

“Dai— _Dammit Corvus!”_ Inferno Man shouts, tiny flares of fire sparking off of him as he chases after his friend. The Beast follows in suit, his massive body bolting out like a strike of lightning, leaving behind a stunned and confused Hajime and Oikawa.

“What the hell just happened?” Oikawa whispers.

Hajime gazes out into the night sky, trying to wrap his head around everything. He turns towards Oikawa, simply at a lost for words. “I―I have no idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw this one fanart on tumblr of the captains as the teen titans and Daichi was Raven and I was like YAAAAASSSSSS so that's who he's based on haha
> 
> Also, Corvus is Latin for crow in case anyone was like tf is that? and Elan was just an adjective I found that I thought sounded pretty cool haha
> 
> Hope ya like it!


	4. Day 4: Nature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be one of two fluffy cop outs because I genuinely did not know what to do for this prompt haha
> 
> Don't ask me why but the first thing that came to mind was Brokeback Mountain but I don't think farmers and cowboys are interchangeable so pls excuse my ignorance haha
> 
> OH SPEAKING OF SAD MOVIES, I WATCHED MILLION DOLLAR BABY LAST NIGHT AND THOUGHT IT WAS GONNA BE YOUR TYPICAL UNDERDOG-BOXING MOVIE DID NOT EXPECT TO HAVE MY FUCKING HEART RIPPED OUT OF MY GODDAMN CHEST

Waking up to the warm, fuzzy feeling of soft kisses trailing up and down his neck is probably Daichi’s favorite way to begin his day.

There’s just something very comforting about having someone you love and adore pressed up close behind you, to be able to feel their warmth and presence against your skin, to know that they’re near and safe by your side.

That’s exactly how Daichi wakes one Saturday morning, with Hajime pressing his lips gently against the crook of his neck, his arms wrapped snugly around Daichi’s abdomen.

The sun filters graciously through the blinds, enveloping the entire room in a warm, golden glow. Birds can be heard chirping mirthfully just outside, but other than that, the dawn remains quiet and serene.

Given any other morning, Daichi would have loathed those bright rays for disrupting his sleep, but he lets it pass since nothing gets the butterflies fluttering in his stomach more than when he catches his boyfriend being extra sweet on him. Daichi knows that, although not rare, a doting and tender Hajime is a precious commodity that he should always take advantage of and cherish, regardless of the circumstances.

For a few peaceful moments, Daichi lies motionless, purposely feigning sleep as Hajime continues his ministrations. Even in his half-awaken state, it’s taking all of Daichi’s willpower not to glomp Hajime with kisses when he starts murmuring sweet nothings into his ear. Instead, he settles for grabbing Hajime’s hand and gently brushing his lips against it, ultimately catching his attention.

“Did I wake you up?” Hajime whispers.

“Yeah, but that’s okay.” Daichi mumbles, flipping himself over so he can tuck himself underneath his boyfriend’s chin. Hajime responds almost instinctively, tightening his arms protectively around Daichi just before planting a quick kiss on his forehead.

“When do you wanna get up?” he yawns.

“Never.”

Hajime snorts and caresses his boyfriend’s back. “We’ll have to sooner or later.”

“I choose later.” Daichi feels Hajime’s mouth curl into a loving grin against the top of head as he cuddles closer, vaguely aware of the affectionate smile taking form on his own lips. “Later it is then.”

When they finally do stumble out of bed an hour later, Daichi makes a beeline for the coffee machine as Hajime heads outside to let the dogs out. He joins Hajime out on the front porch shortly thereafter, a warm cup of coffee in each hand.

“Thanks.” Hajime says he grabs his mug―the one decked out with his favorite overgrown reptile―and takes a sip, kneeling down to scratch the chin of one of their many barn cats.

Daichi takes his own sip just before setting his cup down on the railing. He sits down next to Hajime and leans his head against his shoulder, gazing out into the vibrant green acres of their land, watching as the sun rises almost picture-perfectly on the horizon.

Hajime swoops down and gives Daichi a quick kiss on the forehead, chuckling softly when he responds with a small peck on the lips. This soon morphs into a playful battle of who can give the other the most kisses, which ends with Hajime cheating by pinning Daichi down and blowing wet raspberries to wherever his mouth can reach.

Eventually, Hajime takes pity on his poor boyfriend and puts an end to his tirade of kisses, apologizing with a gentle kiss on the lips. Daichi accepts the apology and smiles, wrapping his arms loosely around Hajime’s neck as he brings them both back onto their feet. With a few more laughs and giggles, they finish their coffee and head back inside to prepare for another leisurely day.

Daichi can probably say, with almost one-hundred certainty, that there is no better way that he would start his day than with the sun kissing his skin, a warm cup of coffee in his hands, and the man he loves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was short but I think I did I did alright :D
> 
> Hope you like it!


	5. Day 5: Bodies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad I finished this before the day was over . I woke up at like 1:30 and had a doctor's appointment at 2:20 but hey I did it! haha

With the sun glaring down his back and sweat building along his forehead, Hajime approaches the tree standing in front of him on quiet feet, taking extra care not to move too hastily as he zeroes in on his target. He raises his net into position and takes one final step forward, yelling profusely as he swings the object down with all of his might.

The net lands with a startling rattle, allowing the fear that he may have missed to enter Hajime’s young mind. Hajime closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. A few seconds of uneasy silence tiptoe on by before he musters up the courage to open his eyes and look at his net.

"Aha!" Hajime shouts, mouth morphing into a wide grin. "Gotcha!"

Ever so gingerly, Hajime brings the net closer to his face to inspect, his hand wrapped tightly around the entrance so as not to let anything escape. He observes his catch with great enthusiasm, pride and joy gushing through his veins.

Inside Hajime's net lies one of his utmost favorite bugs to catch: a stag beetle, shimmering black with hints of red dyed all throughout the shell. The beetle moves slowly, her small feet latching onto the strings as she tries to find a way out.

"Don't worry," Hajime says to the insect as he begins to wander in direction of his house, "I'm not gonna hurtcha. I'll letcha go as soon as I show Mama!"

As Hajime continues the short journey home, he repeatedly converses with the beetle despite the fact that she can't understand him, explaining animatedly about how she’s his mother's favorite color and how she is the possibly the most beautiful stag beetle that he has ever seen.

His conversation gets cut short, however, when Hajime hears the familiar ragged sound of crying. He knows that sound all too well as his baby brother is notorious for throwing a fit whenever someone takes away his favorite teddy bear, but of course, being the good big brother that he is, Hajime knows that, with a little distraction and a little positivity, he can turn that frown upside down.

Further up ahead on the trail, Hajime spots a boy around his age hiding behind the trunk of a large tree, tightly hugging his knees as his weeps. Upon further inspection, he discovers the source of the boy’s discomfort in the form of a nasty scrape running along the boy's shin, caked messily with blood and dirt. Hajime winces at the bloody injury. It looks painful.

Keeping his grip firm around the tool of his net, Hajime crouches down next to the boy and lightly taps his shoulder. The boy flinches at the sudden contact and jerks his head upwards, gazing at Hajime with wide, glossy eyes.

"Are you okay?" Hajime asks as he tries to get a better look at his face. With dark, brown hair accompanied by sun-kissed skin, and big, round eyes that vaguely remind Hajime of chocolate, the boy isn’t anyone Hajime recognizes nor seen.

"Not really." The boy mumbles, wiping away his tears with the back of his hands. "I-I hurted my leg really bad, a-and I can't find my mommy and daddy."

For a second, Hajime fears that the boy will start bawling again. Thankfully, he gets distracted by the insect trapped inside Hajime’s net before any more tears can be shed. "What's that?" he asks.

Hajime plops down next to the boy with light thud, laying the net out carefully on his lap. He answers his question with a proud, toothy smile. "It's a stag beetle I caught!"

The boy's eyes widen. "You caught it?"

"Sure did!" Hajime pulls the beetle out of the net, holding onto her with gentle fingers. He gestures her towards the other boy. "Isn't she pretty?"

“Very pretty.” The boy nods, gazing at the insect with curious eyes. He tilts his head. “How do you know she's a girl?"

"That's easy!" Hajime scoots closer and points at the beetle’s face with his finger. "Girls don't have big teeth like the boys do, y'know what I'm talkin' about?"

"Yeah, I do." 

Hajime watches in amusement as the boy pets the back of the beetle's shell with hesitant fingers, like he's scared he'll hurt her. To his relief, the boy is no longer crying, too absorbed in the bug currently crawling in Hajime's hand.

"Do you want to hold her?" Hajime asks, giggling at how pink the boy's face turns.

"C-can I?"

"Of course! Here," Hajime places the beetle into the boy's waiting hands, giving her a few gentle strokes with his finger. "jus’ don't hold her too tight."

They spend the next several minutes lounging around in the shade, Hajime applying his extensive knowledge on stag beetles as the boy listens with attentive ears, marveling at every exaggerated detail.

"If only Tooru listened like you do!" Hajime huffs after explaining in excessive detail how male stag beetles battle each other with their teeth. "He never listens to me when I talk about bugs!"

The boy tilts his head at the unfamiliar name. "Who's Tooru?" 

"He's my best friend." Hajime scoffs, rolling his eyes. "But he'd rather go play volleyball than go catch bugs with me."

"Volleyball?"

"Yeah, I play with him sometimes when he won't shut up. He says that I'm really good and that I should play more but I'm not so sure." Hajime grins and pets the beetle. "I'd rather be out here catching bugs!"

"Where is Tooru?" the boy asks.

Hajime scowls at the mention of his friend’s whereabouts. "He's sick, which isn't a surprise. Only idiots catch a cold in the middle of summer."

The boy's sudden laughter catches Hajime off guard, causing him to bump the back of his head against the tree. The pain is nothing more than a distant thought in the back of Hajime’s mind as he stares at the boy, thinking that he’s ever heard a more beautiful and inviting sound. It's loud and hearty and just plain delightful. It's a laugh that Hajime can't help but join.

They laugh until their faces are red and their stomachs hurt. They must have sacred off the beetle because once they finally calm down they realize that she’s nowhere to be found, much to the dismay of the boy.

"I'm so sorry!" he whimpers, tears building in the corner of his eyes, "I didn't mean to let her go!"

"It's alright." Hajime reassures, hoping that the boy won't be sad again. To be honest, Hajime is pretty disappointed (he really wanted to show his mom that beetle), but the boy doesn't need to know that. 

Hajime gets up and holds his hand out towards him. "Come on, let's go!"

"Go?" the boy asks as he takes Hajime's hand. "Where?"

"My house!" Hajime replies like it's the most obvious answer in the world. "My mama's making tofu. She's makes the best in Japan!"

"Really?"

"Uh huh." Hajime says as he begins walking in the direction of his house, net gripped tight in his right hand, the boy's hand in his left. "Probably the best in the world!"

The boy turns shy. "Will she mind if I come over?" 

Hajime smiles, swinging their arms back and forth as he laughs. "Of course not!"

When they arrive at the Iwaizumi household some fifteen minutes later, a sudden realization washes over Hajime; he doesn't know the boy's name, nor does the boy know his.

"Oh yeah, I'm Hajime by the way!" Hajime says as he opens the front door, shaking off his shoes as he walks inside. He turns towards the boy. "What's your name?"

The boy smiles that contagious smile of his, dimples shining in all of their adorable glory. “Daichi!” 

They wander into the kitchen to where Hajime’s mother is finishing lunch, stomachs rumbling and mouths chattering. Hajime eagerly tells his mother about the stag beetle he caught, watching on in curiosity as she cleans Daichi’s wound and bandages it up. By the time they finish their lunch, Daichi’s parents are already there to bring him back home, looking more than relieved that their son ended up somewhere safe.

After thanking Hajime’s mother for all of her trouble, Daichi and his parents head out to leave, only to be stopped by the sheer stubbornness of a six-year old blocking the front door.

“Hajime, what’s wrong?” 

“Is it okay if Daichi can come over to play again?” Hajime asks, completely ignoring his mother’s question.

His mother smiles at her son’s earnestness. “If it’s alright with his parents, then I don’t see why not.”

After some negotiation, they schedule a playdate for the following Saturday. Hajime gives Daichi a quick hug before he leaves, turning red when all of the adults gush about how cute he is. Daichi returns the hug, face just as flushed as Hajime’s if not more, and waves goodbye as he walks out the door, smiling that beautiful smile Hajime’s grown to love over the past few hours.

He can’t wait until Saturday.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad this was a prompt since I had nearly everything written well before I even knew that there was gonna be a iwadai week. Saved my slow-writing ass so much time haha
> 
> Hope you like it!


	6. Day 6: Victories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cries because Iwadai is almost over*

_They did it._

After all of the hours of dedication, the early morning practices, the late nights at the university gym. After all of the wins and losses of years prior, the close calls, the maybe next times. After all of the hardships, the tears, and the pain.

_They finally did it._

_They won._

Hajime stands motionless underneath the blinding glare of the arena lights, gaping in disbelief as the he watches the volleyball roll conspicuously across the opponent's court. He inhales a sharp breath of air just as it strolls past the out of bounds line, slowing down to a quiet halt. Skin warm and mind hazy, he’s granted only a moment to collect the thoughts and feelings overwhelming his head before the entire stadium erupts into a chaotic frenzy of shouts, roars, and cheers.

An euphoric grin creeps along the edges of Hajime’s lips, coursing a ripple effect all throughout his weary and aching body. He clenches his fists together and thrusts his arms back sharply, following in unison as he and his entire team shout out their own cries of victory.

During the midst of his celebration, Hajime’s eyes stumble upon a familiar face running towards him, sending a surge of excitement running through his veins. If Hajime didn’t already feel like he was on top of the world, he definitely does now.

Sawamura’s smile is positively radiant, stretching wide from ear-to-ear, showcasing that shy dimple on his left cheek that Hajime absolutely adores. And those big, beautiful, brown eyes that Hajime drowns in every single time he so much as glances in their direction are shining bigger and brighter than all of the stars in the universe combined.

Ever since the day they first met, Hajime had always believed (and still believes) that, in both beauty and brains, Sawamura is one of the most beautiful people that he’s ever had the pleasure of befriending. But now, even when he is covered head-to-toe in sweat and exhaustion, Hajime doesn’t think that he’s ever seen Sawamura look more stunning.

Hajime is already ten steps ahead of Sawamura when he jumps, catching him with practiced ease before twirling them both around in gleeful circles. Hajime’s stomach flutters when he sees Sawamura’s gorgeous face up close, his grip tightening underneath his teammate’s thighs.

Out of all of the countless, overwhelming thoughts swarming throughout Hajime’s mind, the one stands out the most is the one that keeps saying how amazing it would be to kiss that beautiful smile.

Almost as if he can read his mind, Sawamura cups the sides of Hajime’s face, letting out one last giggle just before capturing Hajime’s lips with his own.

Hajime closes his eyes and relishes in the surreal feeling of finally being able to kiss Sawamura, all of the crowd’s roaring and cheering tuning out to be nothing more than white noise. Hajime doesn’t know how long he and Sawamura end up kissing for; it’s all simultaneously too much and not enough, spinning Hajime around in unrelenting loops, but somehow managing the noble feat of keeping him grounded.

Their lips part away slowly as they both try to savor the sensation. Sawamura pulls away with a bright smile, and Hajime can’t help but do the same. All of those joyful feelings crumble away, however, when that gorgeous smile highlighting Sawamura’s face disappears, his eyes suddenly wide in shock. It takes a moment for Hajime to realize the reasoning behind the sudden change in his teammate’s expression, but when he does, the answer hits him like a ton of bricks.

_They’re not dating._

Hajime opens his mouth to say something, _anything_ that may salvage the awkward situation they suddenly found themselves in, but nothing comes out, his rosy blush mirroring that of Sawamura’s. He hears someone, whom he vaguely registers as Bokuto, holler out a very loud _“Finally!”,_ followed by a symphony of whoops and whistles before he and Sawamura are suddenly ambushed, falling unceremoniously as their teammates tackle them to the ground.

Laughter bubbles out of the back of Hajime’s throat as he joins his teammates in their fit of mirth and giggles, momentarily sparing the thought of how ridiculous a bunch of grown-ass men toppled over in a doggy pile looks, but finding it in himself to not care. Even with the embarrassment from the unintentional kiss with Sawamura still lingering in his system, Hajime can’t help but grin.

His team, after all of their hard work and dedication, won. What could make him happy than that?

_____

Hajime lets out a deep sigh as the warm water splashes blissfully on his tired muscles, humming quietly to himself as he rinses off the last of the suds and bubbles clinging to his skin. He shuts off the shower and reaches for his towel, drying off before walking to the lockers to change into some casual clothes.

Once in the comfort of his t-shirt and sweatpants, Hajime heads out of the locker room to join the rest of his teammates. Their coach promised that, after such an amazing display of endurance and tenacity in the team’s final game today, dinner would be on him tonight, and well, tell that to a group of twenty tired and hungry young men and of course they’ll accept.

He finds Sawamura chatting with Kuroo and Bokuto, the three of them dressed in a similar fashion as Hajime. They’re the only ones in the hallway, so Hajime figures the rest of the team must of already gone to the bus.

Kuroo’s lips curl into a knowing smirk when he spots Hajime. He bumps Bokuto with his elbow, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Bokuto grins that beaming grin of his when his eyes meet Hajime’s, slapping his hand down hard against the flat of Sawamura’s back. “Go get ‘em, tiger!” he shouts just before he and Kuroo give Sawamura one finally shove towards Hajime.

Hajime catches Sawamura just before he stumbles on top of him, gently helping him back onto his feet. They both shoot a glare in their friends’ direction as the tips of their ear turn red. Kuroo and Bokuto grin wickedly as they wave goodbye, laughing obnoxiously at their own accomplishment.

“Are you alright?” Hajime asks once it’s just the two of them left in the hallway.

“I’m fine. Thank you.” Sawamura says, a light pink hue flushing its way onto his face. Hajime coughs awkwardly as he feels his own face heat up. He tries to think of something casual to say, but what exactly do you say to someone you accidently kissed? Especially when that someone is your crush? Thankfully, Sawamura beats him to the punch.

“Do you wanna grab lunch sometime?” he shyly asks, rubbing the back of his neck. “Just the two of us?”

Hajime smiles. “I’d love to.”

For the nearly the entire bus ride home, Kuroo and Bokuto rant jokingly about Hajime and Sawamura’s pinning, claiming that “it only took our entire college careers and a win at Nationals for you two morons to finally realize your feelings for each other”. On any other day, Hajime would've gladly shared his own smart remarks, but with Sawamura’s hand brushing softly against his and the weight of the victory under his belt, Hajime can’t find it in himself to care all too much about the cheeky comments.

He feels like he’s on top of the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


	7. Day 7: Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, this is fluffy cop out #2 and I legit changed it like four times because I honestly didn't know what to do for this. I just wanted the soulmate markings to be on their hand because, if you haven't already notice, any sort of hand affection is like, my shit haha. Also, the ending totally isn't basically the same ending as my first fic haha (I said it once, I'll say it again. I am a one-trick pony haha)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like it!

Soulmates have always been a fascinating concept to Daichi.

The idea that, out of the billions and billions of people inhabiting the earth, there’s one person destined for another; an unbreakable bond that can only be shared by those with matching marks.

On the inside of every individual’s hand lies a heart etched deep into their skin: a heart shared only between those who are soulmates. What makes these markings so special and so personal is that every single one of them is unique. Whether it’s the size of the heart, the placement on the palm or finger, which hand it’s on, the color, or the overall shape, no two soulmate markings are alike.

Now of course, Daichi learned early on that the whole soulmates gig isn’t as perfect as everyone sets it out to be. There’s been plenty of cases where someone ends up having more than one soulmate, or even none at all. Sometimes the unfortunate happens and someone’s other half passes away, or they simply never meet.

Thankfully, despite his fears, Daichi was fortunate enough to find his, granted he needed a push in the right direction courtesy of his loving (read that: persistent) friends.

Taking extra care not to be too loud given the late hour, Daichi unlocks the door to his apartment, shaking off his shoes and tossing his bag to the side as he slips into the familiar warmth of his home. He moves towards the dimly lit living room and spots Hajime laying on the floor, wearing those dorky-looking glasses of his as he reads a book.

Daichi smiles―Hajime always looks so cute when he wears his reading glasses, no matter how much he denies it―and walks towards his boyfriend on silent feet, dropping low and sneaking his arms around Hajime chest before plopping right on top of him.

Hajime reaches for Daichi’s hand and laces their fingers together almost instinctively, mouthing wet kisses wherever his lips can touch. Daichi breathes an airy laugh, releasing a pseudo-disappointed groan into his boyfriend’s ear. 

“What’re you whinin’ ‘bout?” Hajime grins, playfully gnawing on one of Daichi’s knuckles.

“I tried to scare you, but you didn’t even flinch.” Daichi half-heartedly complains, sinking his pouting face into the crook of Hajime’s shoulder as he mopes. “You’re no fun.”

Hajime hums thoughtfully as he turns to the next page in his book. “Y’gotta be more sneaky next time, babe.”

“I was sneaky.”

“Not sneaky enough.”

Daichi scoffs but there’s no malice in his voice. “Don’t patronize me, Hajime.”

“Sorry,” Hajime kisses the back of Daichi’s hand. “but it's whatcha get for coming home so late.”

“Speaking of which, why’re you still up?” Daichi asks after planting a quick kiss on Hajime’s cheek. “You know you don’t have to wait for me when I’m working late.”

“I know.” Hajime marks his page and closes his book, shifting around on his back so he can look up at Daichi. He smiles, tired but fond. “But I don’t think I can fall asleep by myself anymore. You’ve ruined my sleeping habits, Sawamura. Whataya have to say for yourself?”

“I’d say I’m sorry, but I’m not.” Daichi leans down and place a light kiss against Hajime’s lips. He sits up and pats his boyfriend’s chest, feeling his own exhaustion begin to take its toll on him. “C’mon, let’s go to bed.”

After finishing his nightly routines and changing into some comfortable pajamas, Daichi practically carries his boulder of a boyfriend into their room, laying him down gently on his side of the bed just before tucking him in. Daichi crawls into bed and shimmies underneath the covers, giggling when he looks over at Hajime’s sleepy face staring at him. 

“What?” he asks, stroking the side of Hajime’s face with his fingers. 

Instead of answering, Hajime grabs Daichi’s hand and laces their fingers together, brushing his lips against the connecting heart hidden on the inside of both of their fingers. Daichi’s stomach flutters at the intimate gesture, his face flushing a light pink. He always feels overwhelmed when Hajime kisses their markings, like he might internally combust on the spot.

“G’night, Daichi.” Hajime murmurs, snuggling further into his blankets. “Love you.”

Daichi smiles and returns the affectionate phrase, scooting closer just before tucking himself under Hajime’s chin. He wraps an arm around his boyfriend’s torso, listening the steady rhythm of his heart as they both drift off into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cries because Iwadai week is over*
> 
> No but seriously I'm quite proud of myself. I'm not a writer by any means (Just a girl who ships two characters who've never really interacted much more than she should haha) but I'm glad I was able to participate in something and actually be on time with it haha *gives myself a little pat on the back*
> 
> Now I'm gonna take the rest of the summer off because my brain is fried from writing so much haha. Probably gonna watch movies, do a puzzle. Fun stuff haha
> 
> Hope you had a wonderful Iwadai week! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
